Hermanos
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ACT! Viñetas sobre los Hermanos Ishida/Takaishi. Lealtad: Yamato tiene pocas lealtades en la vida, pero preferiría morir antes que traicionarlas R
1. 9: Supervivencia

9: Supervivencia

La primera vez que Yamato Ishida verdaderamente lloró- con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear, siendo completamente consciente de las lágrimas saladas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, le rodaban por el mentón y le mojaban la ropa- fue a los ocho años.

Porque hasta ese momento había tenido todo lo que podría necesitar para ser feliz un niño de su edad- y de su madurez; nunca había sido pretencioso ni malcriado. De hecho, era serio y taciturno. Y, repentinamente, todo aquello en cuanto creía, todo aquello en lo que cimentaba las raíces más profundas de su vida, se había derrumbado.

Ya a los ocho años, Yamato era dolorosamente consciente de que podría subsistir sin su madre, sin un hogar perfecto, cargando sobre sus espaldas con el peso de un padre viejo de tan triste. Pero como sabía eso, sabía también que no sería capaz de sobrevivir si le faltaba Takeru. Porque T.K- que aún no había sido bendecido con ese apodo que lo marcaría para toda la vida- con sólo cinco años, ya poseía esa mirada límpida y pura, que traspasaba las almas como si fuera capaz de ver a través de la carne. Para todo el que tuviera la suerte de cruzarse en su camino, pero especialmente para su hermano, ya irradiaba esa dulzura y esa paz que hacían que, a su lado, _todo fuera mucho más fácil. _

--

El vicio no es propio de Harry Potter. También puede darse en otros ámbitos.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. 2: Compañerismo

2: Compañerismo

Porque habían sido tardes enteras observándolo jugar al fútbol y siendo observado tocando la guitarra- o la armónica.

Porque habían sido noches enteras discutiendo pavadas infantiles, trastornos hormonales o problemas existenciales.

Porque había sido repetir mecánicamente que las niñas eran tontas- aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado verdaderamente- y luego suspirar y quedarse rezagado para que él pudiera pasar unos minutos a solas con Sora- y luego había sido mirar hacia otro lado y hacerse el desentendido cuando Sora lo miraba más de lo que él consideraba prudente.

Porque habían sido discusiones viciosas e interminables que si Hikari y Takeru, que si Takeru y Hikari- porque Yamato solo quería que su hermano fuera feliz y él, en cambio, quería que su hermana fuera feliz, pero sin hombres en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Porque habían sido la infancia, la adolescencia, la vida adulta, quien sabe si no la vejez.

Porque habían compartido los momentos felices y los terribles, siempre hombro con hombro, siempre dispuestos a burlarse del otro cuando se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos- _sólo por no verlo llorar._

Porque habían sido amigos de los buenos, de los de verdad, de esos en los que no se puede pensar sin que te tiemblen las mandíbulas por el recuerdo de las carcajadas acumuladas durante años.

Era por todo eso-  por mucho más- era que Yamato no podía pensar en Taichi sin que se le escapara una sonrisa.

--

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Destino

4: Destino

Takeru Takaishi nunca había sido una persona supersticiosa ni creyente- _aunque eso fuera porque tenía su propia diosa personal, y su altar eran su vida y su obra. _Ni siquiera Hikari, con todo su caudal de bullente misticismo, había podido cambiar su perspectiva al respecto. Porque Takeru poseía sus propios rituales, y en ellos si creía de manera fervorosa- _pero eran cosas mínimas, que nadie más podría entender. _

Porque Takeru creía en esos espasmos esporádicos de placer y de dolor que podía tener mientras escuchaba música- _generalmente la de Yamato-, _mientras miraba las estrellas, mientras viajaba en subterráneo, mientras tomaba café. Esos impulsos casi eléctricos que lo obligaban a dejar inmediatamente lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, tomar una lapicera, el primer trozo de papel en blanco- o no tanto- que se le cruzara por delante, _y escribir._

Escribir hasta cabecear.

Escribir hasta que las letras fueran arañas, sirenas, _monstruos. _

Escribir hasta que el cuerpo le pidiera tregua en varios idiomas distintos.

Escribir hasta que Hikari le agregara subrepticiamente una pastilla para dormir en el té.

Escribir hasta que Narumi pidiera a gritos la atención de su padre.

_Escribir hasta que el mundo fuera cenizas y el futuro, recuerdo._

Takeru no creía en destinos y azares: creía en su destino. Y sabía que ante la hora de la verdad, no le quedaba otra alternativa que cumplirlo.


	4. 1: Unión

1: Unin

Takeru se morda los labios casi hasta hacrselos sangrar mientras vea a Yamato enredndose en una lucha con visos de volverse despiadada. Porque aunque saba que eran _sus_ problemas, y que se hubiera sentido muy culpable si a su hermano llegaba a pasarle algo grave, a la vez _no poda evitar sentirse tremendamente rabioso_.

TK siempre haba sido el nene de mam, el consentido, el que no daba dolores de cabeza, porque para eso, siempre haba estado Yamato, eternamente problemtico con su carcter impetuoso y cnico. Pero Takeru senta en lo ms profundo que _necesitaba_ someterse a alguno de esos trances, que presenta como _tan de hombres, _y Yamato nunca se lo permita.

Una vez terminada la disputa por la interrupcin del orden pblico, lo observ fijamente mientras Yamato sacuda la cabeza para sacarse el cabello de un ojo que, sin lugar a dudas, comenzara a hinchrsele en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo.

- Takeru, no me mires as, por Dios.

Y, por supuesto, el menor baj la vista.

- Y no pongas esa cara de cachorrito apaleado, quieres?

Takeru no se contuvo ms, le lanz a los pies la mochila que haba estado sujetndole, y comenz a caminar rpidamente por la calle desierta, con los brazos cruzados, furioso. Yamato resopl y lo alcanz en dos pasos largos. Lo tom del cuello, como cuando eran pequeos, y TK se retorci como un animalito rabioso.

- Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?- Takeru no respondi, y continu mirando el suelo con ese gesto adusto y ofendido que hubiera provocado desmayos en ms de una chica, pero que a Yamato slo le arranc una mueca. Se acerc y le pos una mano en el hombro, apaciguador.- Piensas decrmelo de buena voluntad o voy a tener que sacrtelo con tirabuzn? Sabes que no me gusta verte as.

Esta vez fue Takeru quien resopl- y Yamato no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, (una sonrisa de esas que eran tan suyas, torcidas, de medio lado, y algo escalofriantes para quien fuera buen observador) porque_ s, demonios, eran tremendamente parecidos. _

- Y t sabes que a mi me gustara que me dejaras ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

_As que ese era el quid de la cuestin._

Yamato abandon todo intento de afabilidad, y se dio media vuelta.

- Olvdalo.

Takeru apret los puos y las mandbulas lo suficientemente fuerte como para juntar coraje para replicarle.

- Tengo catorce aos, Yamato! Si no es ahora, _cundo?_

El mayor se encogi de hombros, todava de espaldas.

- Cuando yo me muera, tal vez.

El menor mene la cabeza, violentamente, aunque saba que su hermano no poda verlo. _Siempre haca lo mismo. Solucionaba los problemas de su hermano a puo cerrado, y luego se negaba a escuchar la conversacin posterior. Cuando estaba de buen humor, deca que era porque Takeru tena el don de la palabra, mientras que l era un desastre, y no poda darse el lujo de permitir que lo convenciera. _

- No es as, Yamato. Las cosas no se resuelven de este modo.- Se mordi los labios antes de animarse a decirle algo que nunca antes le haba dicho.- _Necesito que me dejes plantarme como hombre._

Los hombros del mayor se convulsionaron, y Takeru crey or que Yamato se estaba riendo.

- _Plantarte como hombre? _No me hagas rer, Takeru.

- No, no te ras! Es algo importante para m!

- No, Takeru. Ests muy equivocado. No necesitas que yo te permita resolver tus problemas con los puos para ser un hombre. Tal vez eres un poco pequeo para darte cuenta, pero lo notars con el tiempo. Adems, nunca te lo permitir, as que vete haciendo a la idea. Si quieres que sea sincero, te dejara golpearte libremente con alguien por un nico motivo: por el honor de Hikari.- Takeru sinti que se desinflaba, y no era slo por el efecto sedante que siempre tena sobre l el nombre de la castaa, sino porque _cmo poda discutir con su hermano mayor sobre algo que l insista que era muy joven como para comprender?-_ Mientras tanto, yo estar para resolver todos tus problemas que puedan ser resueltos.- Se acerc a l, y lo tom de los hombros. Se miraron fijo a los ojos, que eran casi idnticos, y ambos no pudieron evitar reconocer algo de si mismo en el otro.- Porque eres mi hermanito menor, y te juro que me cuesta romper el cordn umbilical casi ms que a mam.


	5. 3: Lealtad

Yamato era un hombre de convicciones férreas. Quizás porque a veces pensaba que ella eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida, por lo que si no se aferraba a ella iba a terminar como un náufrago a la deriva. Estas convicciones estaban basadas, en una gran proporción, en la lealtad. Yamato tenía pocas lealtades, pero preferiría morir antes que traicionarlas.

Una de esas lealtades era para Taichi. Taichi, que había sabido acompañarlo fielmente durante toda su vida, en las buenas y en las malas. Taichi, que estaba presente en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de momentos felices que Yamato atesoraba como si fueran oro. Taichi se había ganado la lealtad que Yamato le profesaba con convicciones, secretos compartidos, chistes internos, castillos en el aire. Taichi se había ganado la lealtad que Yamato le profesaba con amistad.

La segunda era, quizás, la más difícil de comprender, porque la segunda era hacia Sora. Sora, que lo había acompañado en las peores etapas de su vida, Sora, que se había desvelado con él en las noches más largas del Universo. Sora, que casi desde antes de empezar se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pero que era- ella también- demasiado leal como para siquiera confesarlo. Sora se había ganado la lealtad que Yamato le profesaba a fuerza de lágrimas escondidas, cafés calientes, besos tibios, manos que aprietan los dedos que solo quieren apretar un gatillo. Sora se había ganado la lealtad que Yamato le profesaba con amor.

La última, y quizás la más predecible de las lealtades de Yamato, era Takeru. Porque Takeru era el símbolo de la época dorada y la esperanza- válgale la redundancia- de que los años maravillosos volverían. Takeru era fruta dulce y tibia bajo el rayo del sol. Takeru era el baño caliente antes de ir a dormir- y la maravillosa ausencia de la necesidad de la taza de café. Takeru era las risas, las manos suaves de su madre, la delicia de sus ocho años. Takeru no se había ganado la lealtad de Yamato, pero Yamato había decidido entregársela, porque Takeru era felicidad.


End file.
